Compromises
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: It shouldn't have hurt that bad to sit down. -Duncan/Geoff-


**Title: **Compromises

**Warnings**: Heavily implied boy on boy… so if you don't like that, what the heck are you doing here? Here is your official 'take a hint' badge.

**Words**: 829

**Stats**: Not beta'd.

**Summary**: _It shouldn't have hurt that bad to sit down._

It shouldn't have hurt that bad to sit down.

Duncan had known last night that things were bound to be painful- hell, the idea itself made him twitch a bit in ache. He had always loved being the 'man' in the bedroom, but Geoff had asked so nicely, with a pouty lip protruding from under the slant of his cowboy hat… Duncan couldn't resist.

Not that he was soft or anything, the blonde just had a certain effect on him, that was all! Duncan had bottomed, but he hadn't known it would hurt this bad the next day. He had barely been able to walk, much less sit down. Every time his rear end touched anything, it felt like his whole ass was on fire. Was this what Geoff felt like every morning after?

The school desk felt too tight. Duncan rubbed his hip, letting out a long breath as the teacher spoke to the class. He finally relaxed in the seat, finding a spot that didn't hurt as bad as the other positions he could have sat in, and settled himself down.

"Class dismissed."

Mother fucker.

Walking was terrible. How could anyone ever survive like this? He stumbled to his locker, wondering when the pain would subside. "Hey," he heard from behind him. Duncan let out a grunt as Geoff leaned up against one of the lockers beside his own. "Are you still sore?"

Duncan's eyes immediately went wide. Why was Geoff treating him like such a baby? He could take care of himself… and he wasn't going to complain about how bad his butt hurt. That wasn't how Duncan worked. "No… I'm perfectly fine." He lied.

Geoff raised a brow before narrowing his eyes. Duncan saw anger flash before Geoff's eye. "Dude, you're such a liar!" Duncan would have laughed at Geoff's cute angry face if it wasn't for the fact that it was attracting so much attention from the other students in the hall. "I thought you said you'd never done that before!"

Trying to warn Geoff with his eyes, Duncan growled. "Geoff, ix-nay on the yelling, okay?" But Geoff's face was still crumpled with rage, and everyone standing around them had come to surround them with interest.

No, Duncan and Geoff weren't exactly public and they had kind of agreed to keep it that way, at least through high school. Duncan knew that Geoff couldn't help the fact that he was a bit stupid, but he didn't think Geoff was _that _stupid.

But, apparently, he was.

"If you aren't even a little bit sore, you've obviously been with someone else, because it hurts like a bitch that first day!" Geoff's cheeks flushed a bright pink that Duncan had come to recognize. "Trust me, that first day, Duncan, I couldn't even walk!" At this point, the whispers and stares had become more prominent, and Duncan decided to end it before it could get any further.

Duncan grabbed Geoff's shoulders, clamping a hand over his mouth. "Extreme Twister. Right foot red almost killed me, you know?" He then ran with Geoff, or rather dragged the blonde alongside him as the confused crowd mumbled and watched them raced down the hall. He pulled him into the bathroom, pushing his backpack up against the door and shoving him into a stall, pushing him up against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot?"

Geoff had his face hidden beneath his cowboy hat. "Why do you care?" He heard the tremble in Geoff's voice and automatically softened. Pushing the cowboy hat off his lovers head, he saw that Geoff's eyes were brimming with tears, blue eyes refusing to meet his own. "Are you like… with someone else, or something? Is it even a guy, or are you… I just-"

Duncan brushed a stray strand of blonde hair away from Geoff's forehead, tucking it behind his ear and leaning in to lay a kiss on his jaw. "Like I would ever be with someone else. I was lying, okay? It hurts." Geoff shivered as Duncan twirled his finger on the end of his shirt as he nibbled lightly on his ear. "Christ, does it hurt."

Letting out a small chuckle, Geoff felt his breath hitch as Duncan put his hands on the sides of his face, setting his forehead against the blondes. They were both quiet for a moment, smiles gracing both of their faces before Duncan continued. "And Geoff?"

Geoff bit his lip, leaning in to give Duncan a chaste kiss as he ran his fingers through his Mohawk. "Yeah?"

Duncan smiled against Geoff's lips, closing his eyes. "I don't like the bottom."

Grinning widely, the blonde laughed quietly. "Good, because I don't like being on top."

"Glad we could come to a compromise." The feeling of Geoff's breath hitching as he began sucking at his neck tenderly was enough to make Duncan blush bright red. Yeah, his ass hurt like hell… but this was worth it.

Authors Note:

I just…

All I have been reading for the past two weeks is yaoi. That is it. I haven't read anything else. NOTHING. It is so hard to write Duncan/Courtney right now. So I went with what I did want to write. And I wrote this, dammit!

Someone make this couple canon. Don't lie and say it's not hot. :)

XD Thanks for reading!

First Draft Finished: 1/19/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/19/2011  
Published: 1/19/2011  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


End file.
